


Football World Cup !

by 28larriequeen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Jealous Loki, Match, OS, World Cup, i have fun with this, i'm not english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen
Summary: It's the first time that the Wakanda is participating to a Football world cup, and all the team is reunited !But, everyone isn't really happy : Tony and Brunhilde are too much close for a god of mischief...Translate from French
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Tony Stark, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki (Marvel), Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Gamora/Peter Quill, Hank Pym & Janet Van Dyne, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Football World Cup !

**Author's Note:**

> Brunhilde is here with one "n". 
> 
> I'm not english, i'm french, so i'm sorry for the mistakes !

Everyone was reunited for the first match which will oppose the team of the Wakanda against US’s Team. A whole row was reserved for the Avengers. And, how surprising, Sam and Bucky where near Steve.

Tony and Brunhilde were talking joyfully, holding a beer. Thor and Loki were watching them, the first sceptic and the other, jealous.

Bruce and Natasha were talking joyfully with Clint and his family, which mean his wife Laura, and their children Lila and Cooper. Nathaniel, the youngest, was in his mother’s legs.

The Maximoff twins were saying their regrets to Vision about the fact that the Sokovian Team didn’t go through the selections.

Star Lord was talking with Gamora, explaining to her how to play football as Rocket was complaining because the security guys thought he was a racoon. 

— Strange still not here ? ask the billionaire as the row wasn’t complete.

— he was delayed at the hospital, his girlfriend having an urgent operation, said Captain.

Tony nod and continue his discussion with the warrior as Scott Lang, his daughter Cassie, and Hank Pym, his wife Janet and their daughter Hope arrives.

— Hi ! they said before greeting everyone.

— Did we miss something ? ask Lang.

— Nothing, except T’Challa’s crisis! He’s a little anxious, said the Russian.

— It’s normal, it’s the first time his country is participating to a Mondial event. We all lived in difficult times last years, but he’s afraid to lose a poor little match ! exclaim Clint.

Everyone start talking in the same time, and it was incomprehensible.

— I’m going to take another drink, Stark do you wanna come ? ask the warrior as she was designating the two almost-empty cup they were holding.

Stark accept and these two disappear in the direction of the bar.

— Brother, why don’t you talk to her instead of staying in your corner, cursing the man of iron ?

The god of mischief wince and take a seat.

— You can’t understand, he said almost dramatically.

The blond shakes his head.

— Hey guys, look who’s here ! Quill exclaims.

The 26 peoples turned their head to see Wong, Strange and his girlfriend Christine.

— Sorry, it was a urgency ! said the nurse.

10 minutes later, when everyone said hello to everyone, they were all seated. 7 places out of 36 where still empty, because Brunhilde and Tony were still absent, Rhodey will have to take with him the young Peter Parker when his school day is over, and T’Challa, his sister Shuri and their bodyguard and friend Okoye will come when the match will began.

Peter and Rhodey where the first to arrive, surprising everyone. Is the two wasn’t came back from the bar, it’s means that they stayed at the bar OR they were attacked.

— Thor, Natasha, and I are going to take them back, said the Captain. Stay here and warn us if they are back.

— I’m going with you ! the black-haired god exclaim, surprising everyone. He clears his throat. I wanna be were the action will be, nothing about an un-existing jealousy. 

The Captain nod and the little band goes search the two missing.

The two missing, besides, weren’t missing. In fact, they have found T’Challa in troubles as one of his player has disappear ! It’s after 15 minutes of intense search that they found him lock in a closet.

— The other have to be worried, said the Valkyrie to the billionaire.

— You think ?

Abruptly, the Russian spy appear in their field of view, angry.

— Where were you, you two ?!

— I wanna know too ! Loki exclaim, his eyes locked on the Asgardian.

Valkyrie and Tony exchange a look.

— I told ya they were going to search for us ! said the woman, superiorly. 

Thor and the Captain arrives at this moment, the last one with his flip phone in the hand.

— Hurry up, Bucky says the kick-off is approaching !

They all go back to their place, in time, because a few seconds later the match begun. The Royal Family arrives shortly after. The match was tight.

At half-time, the score was 1 – 0 for the US team.

— You think they still got a chance ? ask discreetly the young spider to his father figure.

— Of course they can ! exclaim the warrior who hear the question.

Then, she whispered discreetly :

— One day, a furious guy said himself it was a good idea to attack me. I let him punch me until he was tired and, at this moment, in one punch, I’ve put him KO, had confide to him the Valkyrie. That’s what we have to do : exhaust the enemy and then, gave everything !

— To let someone punching us, isn’t it a little bit masochism, Miss Brunhilde ?

“Miss Brunhilde” shakes her head.

— That’s not the topic, Peter.

Anyway, at the second period, the Wakandian Team scored 3, and one at the last minute. Everyone was happy, and they decided to celebrate the victory in a bar. Of course, the youngest had to drink juice.

— Tell her, Loki. To wait will not help you, except helping you to lose her, said the god of thunder.

— And if she reject me ? ask Loki, worried.

— I know you, you’ll find a solution, like... saying it was just a joke !

The god of mischief look at his adoptive brother, not sure. But, when he sees the warrior dancing in the dancefloor with a bottle, and the way the boys around her was watching her, he growls and join her.

When he’s finally in front of her, he put his lips in the women’s one (because act is better than words). And, surprising him, she didn’t push him back and she even make the kiss deeper.

— Finally, whispered Thor and Tony at the same time, watching them.


End file.
